<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He is a Half Cat by Banshee27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867627">He is a Half Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee27/pseuds/Banshee27'>Banshee27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atobe is straight as a line, Atoryo - Freeform, Boys Love - Freeform, But might not be, Gay, Heats, It's Yaoi, M/M, NekoRyoma, RoyalPair, Ryoma with Cat ears and Tails, Whatever you want to call it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee27/pseuds/Banshee27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Echizen family is a  half-cat and half-human due to one of their ancestors falling in love with a human and was turned into a human. However, if he fails to have a happy life with the one he loves, he will have to revert back into a cat. Luckily the woman fell in love with him, and thus he remained a human and started a family. He wasn’t aware though that the spell placed upon him will be inherited by his flesh and blood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Time set: They are in High School, won’t be a tennis focus.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A seventeen-year-old heir of the Atobe Corporation was in the middle of a Tournament. He watched the Seigaku tennis players on their third match that week with a gleam in his eyes, knowing they would win. He can't help but feel excited about another face-off with them in an official match. Before he could hear the umpire's call of their score matches, he had already turned back and started to head back to his team with his loyal friend following him. As soon as he left, he was unaware of the glances given to him by one of the Seigaku regulars.</p><p>Echizen Ryoma was on a public tennis court when he got his first heat. The match with the Hyoutei Gakuen had them 'almost' losing the tournament. However, he felt disappointed in himself when he lost the match towards the man who he called a 'Monkey King'.</p><p>He immersed himself in honing his tennis skills and to improve more, though he was aware that the reason for his loss was different. He didn't want to admit it but his mind travels more to him. He released a sigh of annoyance for acting like a maiden in love. He frowned his brows and tossed the tennis ball in the air, as he hit it towards the wall. Echizen decided to focus on tennis, as he felt sour after losing to that man again.</p><p>He didn't realize hours had already passed as his mind wandered back and forth to tennis and the 'Monkey King'. He ended up deciding to use the public toilet and to end tennis practice for the day. Picking up his bag a couple of steps away from him, he started to notice something felt off about his body. He felt feverish and shivering, but he thought that it might be just a slight cold. Noticing the weird glances people that are directed at him, he paid no mind as he went to the toilet.</p><p>Echizen was standing in front of the lavatory, wiping his face dry with a towel that he brought with him. Noticing the flushed face, and a sleepy look. He frowned when he started to feel something hot within him. He placed the towel back in his bag and was about to hang it by his shoulders. When his knees had backed up, making him about to fall. He then noticed the slight tent on his crotch area, feeling his face starting to heat. He immediately went to a vacant cubicle and locked himself inside.</p><p>He was confused about what to do as he stared at his crotch area. With cheeks flushed in embarrassment, he took off his shorts and stared at his brief starting to get wet. He felt discomfort and shame mixed together and added with pain. Tears had gathered on his eyes, as the pain and wanting release had started to expand. He slowly traveled his hands to his crotch hoping that it would ease the pain. He didn't realize that he started to moan from groping himself, that he immediately used his other hand to cover his mouth. He prayed no one had heard him, as he continued to touch himself.</p><p>Atobe Keigo was on his run an hour ago, when he decided to have a tennis match with a random dude who suddenly called out to him during his run. Acting all smug as he planted a smirk and started to taunt the man laying down tired on the court.</p><p>"Si- Six games to three. A- Atobe Wins". He heard one of his opponents' lackeys called the game. He then turned around and left them eyes wide in bewilderment after watching their leader lose a match of tennis.</p><p>The purple-haired lad decided to head to the toilet to wash off his sweat and head home for that day. As he was wiping his face from the towel, he could hear someone behind one of the cubicles grunting. He didn't pay any attention to it, thinking that person might be having a bad case of diarrhea.</p><p>He was about to leave when he was very sure to hear a moan. Annoyed at what he just heard, he turned back and faced the occupied cubicle.</p><p>"Hey! I don't think this is the right place for you to do indecent things in a public restroom" He called out with annoyance showing on his voice. "If you want to fuck someone, please find a proper place to do so" He then continued to kick the door and turned, but was surprised when the door had clicked open. He raised a brow and watched the door slowly opening. He was left flabbergasted though when he saw one person inside the cubicle.</p><p>Sitting on the toilet seat was the Seigaku's freshman touching himself with tears in his eyes. Atobe had unconsciously stepped back and went towards the door of the toilet to lock it. He then went back towards the lad and scolded him for what he was doing.</p><p>"You, what do you think are you doing in public? And stop that!" he scolded in a whisper as he glared at the young lad.</p><p>But Echizen was lost in pleasure as he stroked his own, moaning from pleasure as he stared at the other's eyes. He mouthed his name from his lips, earning the older lad to be confused.</p><p>Atobe sighed and closed the door. Ordering the lad to stop what he was doing before someone else could hear him. But he was left surprised when the young lad had stood up, with his cock still hard. He felt himself gulp his own saliva when Echizen had pressed closer to him.</p><p>His eyes had widened from the sudden pressure on his lips, he tried to push the lad off. But failed as Echizen had wrapped his arms around him. After a second when Echizen had let his lips go, that he was successful in pushing him off to the ground. But was given another surprise when the young lad had kneeled down on him and started to take his pants off and stuck his cock out.</p><p>Atobe was then startled when the young lad had continued on sucking on his balls and licking his cock. He tried to pry the young man off but failed as he was slowly falling into pleasure. He was aware that he hadn't been taking care of himself and a lot have already pent up. But he was so focused during the tournament that he really didn't bother to think about that.</p><p>It wasn't long when he felt himself about to come. Moaning and grunting as he felt his tip being played by a soft tongue. "almost" He gasped and instantly released inside the freshman's mouth. His cheeks are flushed when he watches his release all over his face. Realizing what he had just done, he crouched down and wiped his semen off with his hands.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, remembering the towel on his back pocket. He then grabbed for it with his hand and wiped the smudges off Echizen's face. Atobe's face was still heating up as he wiped the younger lad clean. Gulping down his saliva, after noticing the heated gaze the young man has been giving him. He was so in the mood that he didn't fight back when Echizen kissed him again while taking off his shirt.</p><p>Echizen was lost in pleasure that he didn't realize his tail and ears had come out. Atobe was awestruck after seeing Echizen's ears had turned into cat-like ears. He trailed his fingers at the tip and heard Echizen moan from the sudden touch. His eyes had widened again after seeing the tail come unto his view. But after hearing the young man moan and repeatedly say 'No'. He grabbed for his tail, making the younger lad flinch horribly and soon came to his stomach.</p><p>The seventeen-year-old lad had pushed the younger lad on his back, while furiously kissing him back. Their tongues swirling each other, as they kissed and sucked each other’s mouths. Echizen had allowed him as he wished, as he opened his eyes and stared at his gaze. Wrapping his arms and tail around him, he pressed his neck to his to feel being closer to the man. </p><p>A moan suddenly left him when Atobe’s lips had run to his chest. Kissing and sucking the skin around his nipples, making him unable to hold the moans coming out from his mouth after the other lad had sucked on his nipples. He flinches at every touch the older man had done, while he muttered his name softly.</p><p>Atobe hovered above the younger lad, his hands touching his cat-like ears and grinned after hearing him whisper his name. His hands were still traveling all over his body until it reached his cock and started to stroke, while the other hand grasped his tail at the end of his ass. Atobe smirked when he saw the lad’s mouth open in pleasure after he started to move his hand faster while pulling on his tail. It didn’t take another while for Echizen to cum in his hands, with his body twitching after releasing a load.</p><p>The purple-haired man pressed his lips to his. Licking over his lips, as he dives his tongue inside his mouth. Echizen responded back while he felt his legs being split apart, but he didn’t mind. The younger lad felt a finger around his hole making a tear fall from the corner of his eyes when the man had inserted it inside him, he was trying to take control of his moans after feeling the pleasure from being fingered by the man.</p><p>He was lost, as his mind was filled with Atobe, to the point that he didn’t realize it when the man had sheathed himself inside his body. Echizen gasped and twitched from the sudden intrusion, as he wrapped his arms tightly around him. He closed his eyes from the pain, scratching the older man’s back in the process.</p><p>Atobe had started to move after he heard the young man demand to do so. He thrust inside him slowly until his movements turned hard and fast, making the young man scream in pleasure. He placed his hand over his mouth, trying to muffle his voice. But he didn’t stop as he continued to thrust inside him.</p><p>It was seconds later when they both started to feel getting high. Echizen whispered his words to him, as Atobe nodded his head, saying that he was close as well. Suddenly though, Echizen had arched his back, as he screamed while covering his mouth with his palms. Soon, he came inside him as he grunted from the pleasure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young heir stared at the freshman's eyes closing. Their breathing slowly got to normal, as they felt relaxed and calm after their intense physical activity. He watched him open his eyes a little, as they gaze at each other's eyes, allowing time to pass them by. Atobe was about to ask why he has cat ears and a tail but halts when he notices the change on the young lad's facial expression.</p><p>Echizen Ryoma had his eyes bulging. His face turned red from realization, his cat-like ears were back to human ears and his tail was nowhere in sight. He pushed the older male roughly off of him, and immediately wore his clothes hurriedly. He didn't allow a minute for the other lad to speak as he left in record time with flushed cheeks.</p><p>Atobe stared in disbelief at the door. His blood started to boil after being led on and ignored by the young freshman. Annoyed and pissed off, he called for his butler to fetch him. His brows frowning as he left the cubicle, after making sure that nothing was left behind.</p><p>Two days had passed since the incident, and Atobe started to regret what he had done in public. Fortunately, there were no gossips going around about the 'Atobe Corporation's young heir caught having sex in public with another male', or 'Atobe Corporation's young heir is gay'. He wasn't gay per se, however, he can't deny that he got captivated by the freshman tennis rookie.</p><p>He let out an exasperated sigh, as he grabbed for his non-alcoholic wine and poured himself a glass and instantly downed it in one go. Settling the glass back down to the table, he stood up and decided to sleep and won't put any thought about it anymore.</p><p>But boy he was wrong.</p><p>When he woke up the next day, he couldn't help but wonder about the tails and ears of the freshman. Due to that, he was unable to focus on class, his work during student council meetings, and it got him annoyed when it started to affect his tennis. He wanted answers, as his curiosity is reaching its peak.</p><p>Now here he is, standing in front of the Seishun Gakuen school. Students were looking at him curiously, while some girls were ogling at his appearance. He was waiting for their freshman rookie to appear, thinking that their club activities should be done by now. Looking at his watch, he got annoyed for waiting so long, and nobody had made him wait this long. He decided to enter the school and fetch him from their clubroom instead of waiting. However, once he reached the clubroom. There was no sign of the freshman, he frowned and looked around only to notice the captain of the club looking at him surprised.</p><p>"Oh, Atobe. What brings you here?" Tezuka asked curiously while carrying a paper board in his hand.</p><p>Atobe pressed his lips, looking around again in hopes that he could just find the brat and leave. But after hearing Tezuka let out a confused sound, he sighed and stood properly.</p><p>"Is Echizen here?" he finally asked, a hand on his hips.</p><p>"He didn't come to school today though. Do you need anything from him?"</p><p>Atobe felt his brow twitch, he didn't waste time in asking his friend for the rookies' address and soon left like a wind. He was frustrated and annoyed once he got back in his car, handing the driver the piece of paper he got from Tezuka. He tapped his foot impatiently waiting to arrive at the location. Minutes later, the driver was unable to make a turn due to the narrow path. He felt something twitch inside him, as he got out from his car, and walked towards the freshman's home.</p><p>Luckily it wasn't a very long walk. He stared at the name written just above the speaker. He noticed the tiny button beside the speaker and pressed it promptly. A minute later, he could hear someone's voice.</p><p>"Yes? Who's this?" a feminine voice asked.</p><p>He composed himself so as not to be rude to other people, he introduced himself properly and asked if the young Echizen was around.</p><p>"Oh? Wait a minute. I'll open the gate for you" the voice responded, and soon heard the gate click. He stepped right inside and was greeted by the front door suddenly opening and came out a tall slender girl with long dark-blue hair. The lady smiled when he greeted him and asked him to come inside. Atobe complied and went towards the front door.</p><p>The young woman opened the door wide for him to come in, and placed indoor slippers for him to wear. He was then guided to the living, while she excused herself to call her cousin. It wasn't long when an older man came in wearing a monk attire. Atobe stared at the older man while the said man was scratching his stomach on his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge to look for his special drink. Only to find it not in their place.</p><p>Atobe could notice the older man frown and heard him sigh, he then thought that he had finally noticed him when he turned to face him but was surprised when he suddenly smiled and continued to grab for a cup. He then poured himself a glass and drank from his drink satisfied.</p><p>Atobe just stared at the man dumbly, wondering if the old man didn't really notice him. But he was even confused when he asked him a question suddenly. "Ryoma, what are you doing here?"</p><p>Atobe raised a brow as he looked around, wondering if the brat he's been looking for was around but found no sight of the freshman. He faked a cough to obtain the older man's attention as the man had continued to ignore him and watch from the television.</p><p>"What? You got a cou-" Nanjirou teased with a smirk, but his words weren't delivered when he finally noticed that his son wasn't there.</p><p>His eyes frowned and confused, he asked "Who the hell are you? Where's Ryoma?" he asked, now sitting in front of him with a glare as he thought that the young lad was intruding uninvited to his home.</p><p>Atobe was about to speak up, but the lady from earlier had walked in. "Uncle, you're being rude to Ryoma's guest" she scolded with an exhausted sigh. "-and Ryoma is being stubborn".</p><p>Nanjirou and Atobe were confused and curious as to why. "He's not coming out of his room at all" she responded.</p><p>"Oh, it must be because of that"</p><p>Nanako raised a brow and wondered if it's really that. "But it usually lasts a day or two, right? I think he should be fine right now, or does it usually last long on the first heat?" The lady asked her uncle curiously. The old man waved his hand off, stating it isn't like that.</p><p>Atobe who was listening to their conversation was utterly confused about what they meant but remained his poker face. His eyes had then averted to the lady after she heard her apologize.</p><p>"I'm really sorry Atobe. Ryoma doesn't want to meet you right now. I wonder if he's still not feeling well?"</p><p>'Sick?' the young heir thought and wondered if it might be due to that day. With a sigh, he stood up and excused himself deciding to head home for now. He bowed to the homeowner and apologized for disturbing their time. Nanjirou just grinned and asked him to come at another time.</p><p>However, the older man's eyes had widened after he smelt something familiar from the young man. He suddenly inched closer towards the lad and started smelling him making the young heir feel awkward as he stepped back. He then noticed the older man step back with an angry look on his face. He then called for his niece and asked to call his son.</p><p>Nanako just nodded her head and went to retrieve the young Echizen again.</p><p>"I'm sorry young man. But do you mind staying for a bit?" he asked with anger evident in his tone. The young lad just nodded his head and sat back down. Nanjirou, who was starting to look even more pissed, had stood up and shouted for his son to come that instant.</p><p>"Ryoma Echizen, come here this instant" came the loud voice from the older Echizen. Atobe was surprised by him suddenly shouting in anger while calling for his son's name repeatedly. Soon the young boy was by the staircase, looking scared and worried about something.</p><p>"Come right here this instant"</p><p>Ryoma had complied and walked close to his father. It was then, a loud slap was heard, Ryoma's eyes wide as he placed a hand over his bruised cheek.</p><p>"Didn't I told you to avoid having sex during your heat?" He shouted in anger.</p><p>That day Atobe was stumped after what he just saw and heard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why didn’t you call me when you had your heat in public?” His father’s voice was so heavy that he stayed silent, unable to lift his head.</p><p>Ryoma felt stunned as he clutched his hands, making his knuckles turn white. He was scared as he listened to his father yelling at him and embarrassed knowing that he is being watched by him being scolded like a child in rebellion. Ryoma had flinched when he heard his father sighed exasperatedly. </p><p>“Seriously” was the only word he heard after his father drank from his glass. He slowly lifted his head to his father and felt scared, after seeing the disappointed look his father was giving him. He averted his head back to his lap, as he bit his lips, and tried to hold the tears gathering in his eyes.</p><p>Nanjirou sat up properly and faced the young man. He then continued to bow to him, while spouting out his words. “I deeply apologize for causing you trouble young man. I know that this will be too much after causing you trouble but I would like to ask you for a favor if you don’t mind”</p><p>Atobe was staring at them puzzled on what to do. Knowing that he just placed his hand on his son, his eyes averted back to the younger lad beside him, still silent and a bit shaking. “No, I should be the one to apologize for doing those things with your son”. he exclaimed with embarrassment after admitting what they had done days ago.</p><p>Nanjirou pressed his lips and sighed. “That one is solely my son’s fault. This wouldn’t have happened if he followed my instructions.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I’ll be honest with you young man. Since you’re now involved in this.”</p><p>Atobe nodded his head, intently listening to the older man in front of him. </p><p>“Though I am not sure you will believe us truly. But, we are partially a cat.”</p><p>He was frozen on his seat, one of his eyes twitched from what he heard. He waited for them to laugh, telling him it was all a joke. But after seeing the aggravated reaction of the father earlier, and those ears and tails that he saw days ago, was definitely something he can’t not admit to agreeing with. He tried to compose himself as he breathed air. His eyes thinned as he observed the old man, hoping that he was making fun of him.</p><p>“I bet you saw them didn’t you?” the old man spoke up. He asked what he meant when he could suddenly see a tail swishing behind the older man, and his ears had turned to a cat's ears. Atobe had backed up a bit with his eyes widened, looking astonished. His eyes averted back to the younger Echizen and back to the older man. His eyes blink repeatedly, thinking that his eyes must have been playing tricks on him. </p><p>“Do you believe us now?” Nanjirou spoke up again, still looking serious towards their visitor.</p><p>The purple-haired lad couldn’t help but nodded his head absentmindedly, his eyes still on the old man’s ears and tails. “But why?” are the only words that left his mouth when he asked.</p><p>“It all happened when an ancestor of ours fell in love with a human”</p><p>Atobe reached out a hand, “Wait, is this a storytelling?”</p><p>Ryoma couldn’t help but chuckle when he asked, while the older Echizen just rolled his eyes at his son. Nevertheless, Nanjirou continued the story while glaring at his son for giggling. “He made an agreement with the Cat God, and he was given a human life later on.”</p><p>Nanjirou was staring at the visitor, wondering if he would really believe them or not. He sighed and drank from his glass again. “In exchange for human life, he must make sure that the human will reciprocate his feelings. Or else” He pressed his lips thin and stared at his little boy worriedly. “Or else they will have to revert back into a cat.”</p><p>“Wait, wasn’t that fine then? Since he’s originally a cat”</p><p>Nanjirou nodded his head, happy that the young man was indeed listening to him. He turned to his son yet again and told him to listen properly.</p><p>“It was, but here we are alive.”</p><p>“So basically that person fell in love with that cat and so they live happily ever after. Well isn’t that great? Atobe sarcastically concluded.</p><p>“Yes, indeed it is. However, we are born human and unfortunately, the magic was never undone.”</p><p>It was then the realization hit the young heir. “So you mean to say, that if a direct descendant from that cat fell in love with someone, their feelings must be mutual and returned to make sure that they won’t turn into a cat?”</p><p>“That’s basically it.” Nanjirou smiled.</p><p>“That is more like a curse! Why did your ancestor not ask it to be undone.”</p><p>Nanjirou pressed his lips to the side and sighed. “He would if he could.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“The God of all Cats never appeared before him again. After their childrens were born, he had his worries. But as time passed by and their children grew older. It was already too late for them to realize that one of their children had turned into a cat and never returned back to normal.”</p><p>“But how did they find out that it was their child? That child might have just run away”</p><p>“We can speak our kin” Ryoma blurted out.</p><p>Atobe nodded his head, now fully understanding why Ryoma had cat ears and tails that day. Though as much as he wanted to deny everything that he learned, he was able to see proofs that are hard to deny. Since he saw them first hand. He sighed and stayed silent. He then looked up to the older man and frankly stated. “So basically you want me to fall in love with your child so as to avoid him being turned into a cat, is your favor then?”</p><p>Nanjirou smiled sadly and nodded his head. However, Ryoma shook his head. “No. you don’t have to do that”. But he earned another scolding from his father.</p><p>Atobe stared back and forth between the father and son and finally nodded his head. “I am not sure if I will fall in love with your son. Since it’s not easy to fall deeply for someone. But I’ll try to help as much as I can.”</p><p>Nanjirou widened his grin and was happy to receive help for his son. The old man then stood up and patted the young lad to his shoulder.  “Then I’ll leave him to you every three months. Future son in law”, and then he left.</p><p>Atobe and Ryoma were stoned from his words. Nanako, who was busy washing the dishes, chuckled from the news, reminding herself to tell her Aunt about the news of her son.</p><p>Ryoma had turned to the young heir sharply and glared. “Why did you say that?” </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Exhausted and annoyed, Ryoma released a groan and left to head back to his room. Leaving Atobe confused as he watched the young Echizen’s back. </p><p>“You basically promised to cater to my brother’s heat every three months you bastard” A voice chimed from his back. He turned to the voice and was surprised to find an older looking Ryoma.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“You basically told the old man that you will have sex with my brother” The older Ryoma glared at the bewildered look of the young heir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atobe Keigo was in his room, reading the files that his subordinate sent him. He sighed from the reports he got about the Echizen family and placed them back on his table. He wasn’t really sure if what they said was believable, however, there is no scientific explanation to what he saw days ago. Furthermore, during his visit, he was confused about why the older brother was talking with their cat while they were sending daggers through their eyes, and on his way out. Their family cat had scratched his face for no reason.</p><p>“Can they really talk to cats?” he muttered to himself. He started to think though if he was too fast on his decision on helping out the brat. But at the same time, he was curious about the rookie.</p><p>His mind had wandered back to the older brother, who had graciously explained to him about their heats that will happen every three months for a day or two. The first heat is usually very crucial, as it will affect the following heats to come. If they didn’t have a partner yet, they can either use pills or masturbate to help relieve the pain. </p><p>Unfortunately, during the first time he had sex with him was the Initial heat of the young lad. Thus, he was already being treated like a mate, and there are possibilities that Echizen will come looking for him during his heats, and will instigate on having sexual contact.</p><p>He released a sigh and stood up from his chair. ‘There must be a way though to cancel out the curse. It’s decided, I’ll find a way to undo the curse for them’ He thought to himself as he walked back to his bed, and sat down, his hands on his head. ‘I can’t believe that I still believe in magic and curses to this day’.</p><p>After that day, three months had already passed. They continued their days, as usual, not bothering to keep in contact since the freshman had wanted. Staring at his phone, looking at the rookie’s number. Thinking if he should contact him, despite not being a lover nor either a friend. Since they are just students who love tennis and are in rival schools. He wanted to ask more about their family to find a way to undo what he calls now as a ‘Curse’. Sighing to himself, he placed his phone back to his locker and left with his tennis racket on his hand.</p><p>Atobe was on his way to the courts, followed by Kabaji who waited for him by the door. As they got closer, he could hear loud noises coming from the courts. He raised a brow and turned to Kabaji who looked back at him. He turned back towards the noise and started walking as he was wondering about the ruckus.</p><p>He was now standing by the entrance, to see some of the members on the ground and gasping for air. He could hear loud cheers from the people sitting in the viewing area as they watched the tennis player play a match against a familiar brat on his casual clothes.</p><p>He raised a hand and snapped his fingers, earning their attention. He turned to the intruder and sighed.</p><p>“Echizen, may I ask what are you doing here?” he asked, annoyed at the brat who was adjusting his cap. As he got closer to approach the lad. Atobe could see something weird about him.</p><p>‘Is that a tail?’ he thought, he immediately took off his jacket and draped it over the younger lad, to cover his appearing tail.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Atobe asked in a hushed tone while dragging the brat off from the court. He could feel their gazes as they left heading to the clubroom. Atobe turned to Kabaji and instructed him to watch over. With Echizen in his hands, he started to push the Seigaku freshman inside the clubroom.</p><p>Once they got inside, Atobe closed the curtains and made sure that the door was locked. He then turned to the younger lad and asked him again for his purpose.</p><p>Echizen was flustered as he stood in front of him, his tail was out and erect as they moved a little in its place. Atobe raised a brow and wondered about his appearance, he sat on his couch before he spoke. “Also, are you sure you should be showing your tails in public?” </p><p>The young lad had widened his eyes and saw his tail was indeed out, grabbing for his tail. He hid it behind his back, earning a sigh from the other lad.</p><p>“You haven’t responded to my question yet. What are you doing here?” </p><p>Echizen gulped down his saliva, as he walked closer towards him. He surprised the other when he grabbed for his collar and pressed his lips roughly to his lips. Atobe’s eyes widened from the sudden kiss, he was about to push back the lad, but he smelt something off from him that made him unable to let go.</p><p>Atobe wrapped his arms around him as he responded to the kiss, pulling him close that it made the younger lad sit on his lap. Echizen’s eyes are depicting lust with his cheeks turning red, as he let go of his mouth. He took off his jacket as he leaned down to his collar and pressed a kiss to his neck.</p><p>The older lad did the same, as he assisted the young lad to take off his clothes. Pressing a kiss to his chest, as he groped him all over his body. Echizen was moaning from his touch, as he grinds his lower half to his lap. Atobe could feel the twitch on his brows and instantly pushed the younger lad to the couch while taking off his shirt. </p><p>0o0o0</p><p>Atobe discarded his clothes to the ground, as he pressed his lips to his again. Pushing his tongue inside, as he sucked on his mouth. The dark green haired lad moaned under him, his eyes half-closed as he responded to his kisses.</p><p>“Off” Atobe could hear him demand, as he held on to the hem of his pants. He assisted as he trailed kisses from his mouth to his neck until he reached his chest again. Sucking on the skin as he lapped his tongue over his nipples. He was successful in taking out Echizen’s pants and soon discarded it to the ground.</p><p>He sat up and stared at the lad in front of him looking defenseless and in a mess. His eyes were hazy as he smelled the scent again off from the brat. Leaning again to him, he sniffed the crook of his neck and licked his collar bone.</p><p>“Smells good” he mumbled to his ears. Making Echizen whimper from his breath.</p><p>“Keigo” the freshman chanted, as he wrapped his arms around his neck. It was then when he felt something small and long entering him. His eyes were closed, his hug was getting tight. His legs were apart and had wrapped them around the man above him.</p><p>It wasn’t long when Echizen continued to moan repeatedly from the pleasure while calling for his name repeatedly, and Atobe can’t help as they shared another passionate kiss. Staring at each other’s eyes, Atobe had let go and observed how the smaller boy nodded his head. Begging him to put his cock in.</p><p>Atobe didn’t wait too long as he slowly inserted himself inside. Kissing his lips to muffled his scream and moans, he grabbed him by his shoulder as he started to move with his hand now covering his mouth. He continued to thrust repeatedly inside Echizen. Grunting from the pleasure as his brows frowned on the verge of release.</p><p>After a few more hard movements from the young heir, Echizen had arched his back and covered his mouth. His toes were curling as he came to their stomach, after feeling Atobe releasing inside him. The purple-haired man stared at his lustful eyes, as he pressed his lips again for another kiss.</p><p>0o0o0</p><p>Atobe had sat up and grabbed for his jacket from the ground. He then used it to cover the younger lad behind him. His ears and tails are long gone after they had sex. He then pressed his head to his palm as he felt remorseful for having sex in their clubroom. He stood up from the couch and hoped that no one had heard their activity just now.</p><p>He grabbed a bottle of water from his locker and handed it to Echizen who was now sitting on the couch looking gloom. Echizen took the bottle and drank from it, he then closed it back and held it with both his hands.</p><p>“I’m sorry” he instantly apologized. Atobe was confused when he should be saying that, but Echizen shook his head.</p><p>“No. This is my fault. I’ll try to keep away from you during my heat, so you won’t be captivated by my scent.”</p><p>Now Atobe was confused about what he meant.</p><p>“As you know, we will have our heat once every three months, and during that time, we will search for our mate and hypnotize them with our scent. I wasn’t aware of it, but it must be because we had sex during my first heat that I unconsciously look for you.” </p><p>“Okay, so you’re saying that since we had sex during that time. You will be looking for me again after three months?”</p><p>Echizen nodded his head, “But don't worry. I’ll lock myself next time. So I won’t come to you” he assured him and then started to gather his clothes. </p><p>“But why? Well not like I like having sex with you. Though it felt good and I am here to help you” </p><p>Echizen halted from his words, as he bit his lip. He felt a pang in his chest after hearing him say those words. After wearing his clothes, he nodded to the older man and agreed with him. “That I am really grateful but you don’t have to bother yourself with me.”</p><p>He then started to head to the door and bowed his head. “This will be the last time that I will bother you about this, and I’m sorry for causing you troubles up until now.” and without waiting for a response, he left in a hurry, leaving Atobe looking perplexed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the second time already that he has been treated this way by the freshman rookie. Annoyed and not in the mood, the young heir released a loud sighed and leaned on his hand. Making his teacher flinch, worried if his lessons were not good enough.</p><p>A week has already passed since Echizen had come to his school, and Atobe was trying to keep his mind off from thinking about the day, but all attempts had failed when his mind kept wandering off to the half-cat human. He was confused and contemplating the situation, but his willingness to help was genuine.</p><p>He wasn't exactly in love or have any romantic feelings for the freshman rookie, but he didn't find him annoying. He just thought of him as an arrogant and proud tennis player who runs his mouths a lot. Furthermore, he still wants to learn more about their ancestors. Since he got deeper into the Echizen family's secret and was very much curious about them, and especially him.</p><p>Club activities had already started that day, and Atobe failed to focus on his job as a club captain, he even berated himself for being absent-minded during the meeting with the other student councils.</p><p>"Hey, Atobe" Oshitari called out to him with a raised brow. "What's wrong with you?" But the captain only sighed and leaned on his palm, his mind still deep at the Seigaku's freshman regular. Oshitari called him out again for the fifth time after he pressed his face closer to him.</p><p>Atobe who finally noticed his face remained and stared back at his eyes. "Is there something you need from me Oshitari?"</p><p>The blue-haired man and sighed as he stood up properly. "You know, I've been calling you a lot of times already, and Kabaji here has been standing in front of you without saying anything."</p><p>The purple-haired lad raised both of his brows in realization and cleared his throat. "Is that so. Sorry, I was." he trailed off, and stopped. "No, nevermind. Tell everyone to do their usual activities today. I'll be leaving first."</p><p>"If you say so" the bespectacled man responded.</p><p>"Kabaji, you don't need to come with me" He ordered and soon left the clubroom as he took out his phone to call for his vehicle.</p><p>"Yes" was his loyal friends' response.</p><p>It wasn't a minute later when his car arrived and then ordered his driver to head to this particular location. He sat comfortably in his seat as he watched the people walking by the side from his window. After a few minutes' drive, Atobe finally arrived at the school. Getting out of the car, he decided to head to the courts, not wanting to wait longer like last time.</p><p>Once he arrived, he was surprised to see the regulars running around the court with something heavy behind their backs. His eyes trailed at their faces until the capped boys' head came into his view. He was observing his movements as he ran, realizing the tiny smile planted on his lips as he handed a racket to one of his senpais.</p><p>It was then he could see the passionate heat coming off from Kawamura. He unconsciously released a chuckle at how playful he can be when the younger lad had run ahead of others after the older lad had recklessly swung the racket around without care to other runners.</p><p>He didn't realize though that the Data tennis user was looking at him curiously, wondering what a Hyoutei student was doing in their school. Inui decided to approach him and asked if he needed something. Atobe turned his attention to him and asked him to pay no attention to him.</p><p>But Inui was still confused and raised a brow. "Well, I don't mind you watching us during club activities. But I think it would be better if you have someone to talk with, to avoid misunderstandings?" he offered while adjusting his glasses.</p><p>Atobe turned around the other courts, and indeed he can see confused looks on the student's faces. With a sigh, he nodded and followed the guy towards the water table. Once he got there, he wondered about the drinks, as he watched Inui handing them out to the runners.</p><p>His eyes suddenly bulged a few seconds when they suddenly fell to the ground. "What is that?" he asked with concern.</p><p>Inui tilted his head to the side, and asked "You mean this?" and with a grin, he explained what drink he has on his hand, "Want to give it a try?" He offered a cup but refused after seeing another student falling down to the ground after drinking.</p><p>"I see, too bad" Inui then drank the dark green juice "It tastes pretty good though".</p><p>The young heir just watched him in disbelief, after Inui drank from the cup and acted as if nothing was happening. But he shrugged it off and paid his attention instead to the regulars, waiting for the freshman rookie to finish their club activity.</p><p>"But that bottle over there is my masterpiece, and the last one to reach the line will have to drink it" He grinned again and showed the bottle to him. Atobe stared with horror at the reddish with a purple hue on the drink. He felt his eye twitch after watching it plop for a second.</p><p>"Oh, it's the last lap, and as expected. Only the regulars are left" Inui grinned when he noticed one student lagging behind. "Oh, and it looks like we have a possible winner for my special juice." After he said those words, the runner behind them had started to move his legs faster. But as they got closer, his knees started to go weak.</p><p>Echizen tried to bear his knees weakening, with a heavy bag behind their backs, it wasn't an easy task for the young lad. Seconds left, and he was running behind, he tried to push his body harder as he ran as fast as he could.</p><p>"And Goal" Inui shouted, after watching the regulars reaching the goal one by one. He then turned his head to the last runner and grinned.</p><p>"Too bad for you Echizen. If you haven't stopped running halfway you could have come in a tie with Tezuka and Fuji"</p><p>The younger lad glared at his senpai and towards the Hyoutei Captain for disrupting his focus. Atobe raised a brow in response with confusion when their eyes met. He then watched Inui take the bottle of his special juice and handed it to the young freshman.</p><p>Echizen felt dread as he watched the juice popping around some bubbles. He could hear cheers as his senpais were cheering him to drink it in one go. He raised the bottle to his lips and smelled the odor from the juice, his brows were furrowed as he pulled it away from his nose.</p><p>"What the hell is that smell?"</p><p>However, Inui only smirked, as he encouraged the young lad not to bother about the smell. Echizen could only glare at them though after hearing the same encouragement from the other members.</p><p>Atobe was watching them curiously, and a bit entertained. He grinned as he watched the young lad, glaring at his senpais.</p><p>"What are you looking at?' he asked rudely to the Hyoutei student.</p><p>It was finally then that they realized Atobe's presence that their attention was now at the young heir.</p><p>"Now that you mentioned it. What is Atobe doing here~nya?" Kikumaru asked while leaning to his best friend.</p><p>"Do you need something from us Atobe?" It was Tezuka who asked.</p><p>The young heir shook his head, as he greeted them properly in his elegant ways. "I am only here to ask your freshman regular for a chat." He smiled while looking at the area where the freshman was supposed to be.</p><p>"Ah, Echizen is running away" Momoshiro shouted while pointing a finger towards the freshman who was trying to put the bottle on the table. He let out a disapproving noise and glared at them.</p><p>"That's not good Echizen. You shouldn't run away." Fuji grinned at the younger lad.</p><p>"That's right, and you haven't drunk the juice yet" It was Inui who added, his eyes gazing at the pouting lad being dragged back by an excited Kikumaru and Momoshiro.</p><p>"Now, now. If Echizen doesn't want it. We don't have to force him" Oishi said with a worried tone in his voice. Who in turn earned disapproval from the others.</p><p>"Come on Guys. Echizen doesn't really-" Kawamura wanted to finish his words, but when Inui offered if he wanted to drink on his stead, he refused and apologized to the lad.</p><p>Their visitor was just staring at them, watching them talk and forcing the young freshman to drink the questionable drink. He was left surprised when Echizen placed the lid close to his mouth while pinching his nose from the smell.</p><p>'It shouldn't be that bad, right? Since Inui drank it and nothing happened' He was starting to get annoyed for wasting time and walked closer to the lad. He then grabbed the bottle and finished it in one gulp. However, he didn't realize the consequence of his actions. That he just lost consciousness while standing in shock due to the awful taste.</p><p>"Despite drinking Inui's juice, Atobe could still stand proudly on his feet. Something like that." Fuji voiced out behind Tezuka, earning a glare from the other man.</p><p>"Atobe? Are you okay?" Kawamura asked worriedly while watching the blank look Atobe had.</p><p>Echizen was confused though and was taken aback after he grabbed the penalty juice off from his hand. He let out a soft chuckle as he grabbed for the Hyotei captain. He then turned his attention to Tezuka and asked permission to leave for a bit.</p><p>"It's okay. You can accompany him for a while, also it looks like he has something to talk with you."</p><p>Echizen nodded and started to walk, with a blank Atobe being dragged by him.</p><p>Almost fifteen minutes passed before Atobe regained consciousness. Opening his eyes from where he sat down, he was greeted by a can of Ponta by his cheeks.</p><p>"Drink it. It helps remove the aftertaste"</p><p>The heir took the offered beverage and opened it. He resumed drinking from the can and placed it back down to the seat. "What a 'hella' drink was that?" his words slurred.</p><p>Echizen chuckled from his seat, with a hand towel by his shoulders. "That was senpai's 'hella' juice" He grinned in response. Atobe smirked back, as he thanked the lad from the offered drink.</p><p>"So you wanted to talk with me?</p><p>"That I do" He nodded his head, and faced the younger lad. "About what I said to your father months ago. I wanted to make you understand that I am sincere in offering my help."</p><p>Echizen remained silent, his eyes were dark as he listened to him speak. "Why. you're not my lover. You don't have to force yourself to be in a sexual relationship with me due to my heat"</p><p>Atobe pressed his lips together with a frown, trying to think of words to make it understandable and reasonable for the younger lad. "I know, but I want to help you with removing this curse and during your heats. If you want, I can be your lover until everything is solved.'' he offered aggressively with certainty in his eyes. Showing that he is being sincere and truthful with his words.</p><p>Echizen frowned after hearing what he was trying to convey. He bit his lower lip as he looked on his lap. He remained silent for a few minutes before he decided to look back at the unchanging eyes of the older man. He wanted to ask why he is so willing to help, despite him not really caring about the inherited curse. He didn't even a hundred percent believe his father about them turning into a cat if their love was not reciprocated. But at the same time, he wanted to take advantage of his kindness, but he held it in.</p><p>"Fine. I'll accept your help. But"</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"I will accept your help in regards to my heat and in finding out to stop this curse, but you don't have to be my lover." He clarified. He bit his lip in shame for failing to hold himself back.</p><p>"That's fine by me" Atobe smiled and stood up from his seat. "Then, since all matters are done. I'll contact you once I got some information, and contact me when you need help"</p><p>Echizen nodded his head in agreement and agreed to exchange phone numbers with him. Soon Atobe left, after he left a missed call on his phone, and demanded it is registered appropriately. After he left, Echizen leaned back to the wall and felt annoyed by himself that he took advantage of the man he loved the most.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two weeks passed since their agreement, and indeed Atobe kept his words and started to do some of his research. They started to contact each other that day, as the young heir had kept asking them questions about their family tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They usually contact each other at least once a day, just talking about anything that comes off from Atobe's mind. Asking him questions if they have some rituals or family heirloom that has been passed for generations. Sometimes, the young Echizen would get frustrated due to being bothered during his afternoon nap. But don't take it the wrong way, despite him being annoyed he is very much overjoyed to be in contact with the young heir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echizen was sleeping on the rooftop after having his meal when he heard his phone beep. Frowning his brows, he begrudgingly took it out from his pocket and sat up. A smile had crept onto his face, as he sent a response. Laying back down, he started to doze with a tiny smile on his face. If he could be honest, he is very much in love with the so-called 'King'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young heir was currently standing in the middle of the tennis court in his own home. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he was starting to get annoyed waiting for a certain someone. When suddenly his butler came in and announced the arrival of the young lad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're finally here" He sighed in annoyance and turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not my fault your car got a flat tire when they fetch me. Also, your house isn't exactly very easy to reach. I have to walk miles away from the gates just to reach here. Luckily this old man found me and gave me a ride here." The dark green-haired boy pouted, as he placed his bag to the bench and took out his racket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shouldn't you rest for a bit?" the young heir asked standing behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need. I took the chance to jog while on my way here"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atobe raised a brow, and sighed, he then grabbed his racket after his butler handed his racket to him. He then waited for the young lad to stand in front of him. "Then I'll let you serve first" The young heir smirked at the unfazed look of the young lad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echizen just rolled his eyes at him, as he threw the ball in the air, and hit it towards his opponent. Atobe hit it back at him and smirked as Echizem missed a simple shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like your losing"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annoyed, he turned and raised a racket towards him. "You sure about that?" he grinned back and started to hit another ball. They went on a little rally for a while until Atobe had missed a shot. The dark green-haired lad widened his smirk after calling out the score. "Hey, to make it more fun. Why don't we make a bet?" He proposed, his grin still plastered on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atobe raised a brow but agreed. "Then, if I lose. I'll do whatever you want for a day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine then. If I lose, I'll do whatever you want for a day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Agreed" The two smirked and started to chuckle. Echizen started to hit another ball and continued to play the rally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long until the score had reached 3 games to 2, with Atobe leading the game. "Looks to me you're losing your touch." After he said that, he was shocked after the ball had run past his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're saying?" The younger lad smirked. Not that's three games all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young heir had frowned as he glared at the younger lad for almost hitting his face. Taking the ball out from his pocket, he started to serve the ball towards the younger lad, who hit it back with full strength. Atobe ran towards the ball and hit it back with not so little ease. "Then let's see if you can hit this". He was about to hit Echizen's racket, but the younger lad had moved his hand lower, and successfully hit the ball back. However, it bounced at a convenient position that Atobe wanted and straight away hit the ball. Echizen was about to reach out for the ball, but accidentally lost his footing, and fell face-first to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Atobe was on the ground, he wasn't sure to laugh or be concerned when the young lad had fallen face first. He was about to ask if he was fine, but Echizen abruptly stood up with red cheeks and turned his back. He started to walk back to his position acting as if nothing happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atobe sweatdrops from the sight of an embarrassed Echizen with blood dripping from his nose. With concern, he called out one of his servants to bring the first aid kit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine. Let's continue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't look fine to me" the young heir sighed, as he approached the younger lad, with a napkin in his hand. He then continued to press the soft towel to his nose and told him to hold it. Grabbing for the lads' hat, he moved some of his hair from his forehead and observed the red bumped with some blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echizen let out a disapproving sound and turned his eyes away from Atobe. He was left surprised when the man had grabbed his forearm and dragged him to the bench and continued to push him to sit. Soon the maids came with the first aid box and attended to the young freshman's wounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echizen was sitting silently as he allowed the maid to clean his wound and apply the cream to his forehead, his eyes had then trailed to the Hyoutei captain, as the man had turned to grab for the juice that he asked. He was then handed with a can of Ponta with his favorite flavor and let out thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the treatment was done on his forehead, he was handed with a tissue to stick it in his nose, which was still bleeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like it wasn't a bad fall. I'm a bit hungry, so we'll continue later" Atobe then turned to his butler and asked to prepare lunch, he then turned back to the lad still sitting on the bench with a pout slowly forming on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously, how much do you love tennis?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More than you" he whispered, as he turned and took a drink from his can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" the young heir asked with a raised brow. Asking again on what Echizen just said, as he failed to hear the words correctly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing." Echizen then stood up and grabbed for his bag, he was about to leave the yard. When Atobe had placed a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said we'll continue it later, so I'm gonna head home and eat and will just come back later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahn? And who told you to go home? You'll be accompanying me for lunch. Also, Kabaji should be here by now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kabaji?" Echizen eyes the purple-haired man, and sighed. "So basically. You don't want to be alone?" he grinned after seeing a red hue on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahn? Who do you think I am?" and before Keigo could finish his words. Echizen already responded with 'A Monkey King'. Atobe fell silent from his response and glared. "Whatever, I am hungry, and we should be eating now." Echizen smiled, as he followed behind the young heir heading back to his mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger lad looked around the mansion, looking at expensive vases and paintings, staring at anything that passes his eyes. He then saw the young heir enter a doubled door room, and followed him behind. He was amazed at the dishes plated at the table. He could hear his stomach grumble from the smell, and flushed red after Atobe had pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you told me you like Japanese meals more. So I asked them to prepare this." Atobe smirked while sitting on his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echizen walked closer to the table and smiled, sitting down after the chair was offered for him. He let out a thank you, as he picked up his chopsticks and turned back to the purple-haired lad, offering him to take a bite. The younger lad didn't wait and started to eat. Soon, Atobe started to eat after watching the satisfied look Echizen was making after placing the tempura in his mouth and started to chew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echizen leaned back on his chair and patted his stomach. "That's one ‘hella’ meal" he chuckled, earning the same response from the young heir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then do you want to go out for a walk?" he offered as he stood up. Echizen nodded his head and followed suit, leaving his bag to one of the maids, after Atobe instructed one of them to bring it to the courts for the continuation of their game later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young heir started to head to the garden and was then glomped by his pet dog, an Afghan Hound that goes by the name 'Beat'. The dog continued to stand and placed his paws on his owner's shoulder, his tail wagging rapidly while carrying a ball by his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's one excited dog" Echizen muttered as he observed the dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beat suddenly got down from his master's hold, and immediately glomped on the young lad. Leaving Echizen surprised and to fall on his butt, while the dog had continued licking on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, and I thought that Beat would bark at you since you're a half-cat"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echizen just rolled his eyes, as he tried to get away from the dog's tongue but failed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come here Beat" Atobe called out, and the dog finally let him go and turned back to his owner. He instantly laid down on his back, and his paws in the air, waiting to be given belly rubs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echizen grabbed for the napkin from his back pocket and wiped the gooey saliva off from his cheeks. He then stood up from the ground and glared at the dog's owner. "I hate to admit, but most dogs love to glomp me a lot. Though I don't hate them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atobe dismissed his claim, as he ruffled the dogs' hairy body. The dark green haired glared at him in response. He sat down at the opposite of the young heir, and watched Atobe pet the dog's tummy, making Beat kick his leg rapidly from the satisfactory scratches that he received, while the dark purple haired lad chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echizen continued to stare at the older man beside him and averted back and forth to the dog and the owner. A smirk had formed on his lips, as he enjoyed his time with the man. But deep inside, he knew that he was only with him due to his insistence on trying to help him during his weak state, and for that, he was guilty of taking advantage of his kindness. But at the same time, he was very happy to spend a little moment with the man he secretly harbors romantic feelings with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours passed by, and Atobe started to wonder again about his childhood friend. He took out his phone, as he dialed for Kabaji's number. They spoke for a bit before turning his attention back to his visitor and questioned if he wants to continue their game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark green haired lad nodded his head in response, and was about to stand up, But alas he got tackled by the dog again. He then glared at the owner for laughing at his predicament, as the dog wouldn't budge from his comfortable sit at all. Echizen used his arms to stand up, all the while having difficulty, and after Atobe called out for his pet. The dog promptly stood up and sat in front of his owner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were already back in playing their long paused game, and Echizen was now sporting a goofy grin after having won the bet. Atobe raised his brow and rolled his eyes at his. Echizen walked towards the bench and picked up his bottle of water from his bag, he squeezed it hard, making the water splash to his face. He then grabbed for his towel and wiped his face dry. It wasn't later that he noticed a gaze from his side, turning his attention towards it, he raised a brow after the young heir had instantly gazed his eyes away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, want to have another game?" he asked, earning a stumped response from the other lad, who was currently pink on his cheeks, still not facing him. The young lad pouted and called out again to ask. Atobe had decided to ignore him, as he grabbed for his drink and towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Earth to the Monkey King. Do you still want to play or not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the two could hear steps approaching them and turned their attention towards it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. I thought you would head home later instead of coming here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Kabaji responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Big brother Kabaji, that is not really a response, is it?" a brown-haired girl sighed at the man beside her. She then faced Atobe and bowed in front of him. She then smiled at him as she greeted him. "It's been awhile Keigo".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes indeed" Atobe responded and shared a hug with her. The brown-haired girl noticed the presence of the other visitor and stood properly after Atobe had let her go. "-and this is?" she asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atobe turned his attention to Echizen and stood in front of the girl, making it harder for her to face the visitor. The girl just frowned and pouted when she was then pushed away by Kabaji after the said man had handed the papers that Atobe had asked for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll have a chat with you later" He then turned back to the bench and placed the envelope beside his towel. He then turned his attention to the freshman rookie and threw a tennis ball at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ecihzen grabbed it in one hand and stared back at the young heir. He bit the inside of his mouth, contemplating whether to ask who the girl was, but decided not to. Since he knows that it is not any of his business, and adding with how Atobe was trying not to introduce them to each other. Echizen started to serve the ball, as his mind was still wondering who the girl was. But soon it was forgotten as he missed the ball, earning Atobe a point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost four in the afternoon when Echizen decided to head home. Sitting down on the bench, he placed his racket inside his bag and stood up after drinking his water. He placed the bag by his shoulder and was about to head home when he felt his bag being pulled behind. He turned around and asked when he suddenly remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, remember our bet? I'll contact you once I've decided on something" he smirked and was about to leave when his bag was pulled again. He made a sharp turn with his head to the young heir, asking what he wanted. When Atobe just dragged him by his arm and hurried out from the courts. Leaving the girl from earlier unable to approach them. Echizen raised a brow and asked what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keigo, where are you going?" she shouted while running towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, she's calling you" he pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just keep running. There's no end to her talking if she caught us" he explained and promptly pushed the freshman inside his car and he followed behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echizen stared at Atobe looking confused but remained silent during the ride.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, did you hear? Looks like Atobe has a fiance!"</p><p>Echizen heard his Senpai exclaim loudly while doing stretches, he turned his head to him in shock as he listened to the news. It has already been two days since he was visited by Atobe to his home for a game, though at first, he thought he would be asked questions about his ancestors, but instead he spent his day lounging around and playing tennis in his mansion. Nevertheless, he enjoyed his time there.</p><p>"I heard that too. When I saw my friend that is enrolled in Hyoutei" Horio nodded his head, and agreed to what Kikumaru has been saying.</p><p>"Well, since he is the only heir for the Atobe corp. It's kinda expected for him to be engaged with someone of his caliber, right?" The brown-haired freshman replied.</p><p>"What's with this noise? Hurry and go back to practice" Tezuka called out with a sigh, as he continued to talk with the vice-captain of the team.</p><p>Kikumaru turned towards them and jumped his way to glomp towards Oishi on his side, "Hey Tezuka. Is it true that Atobe is engaged?"</p><p>Tezuka raised a brow and stared back at his friend. "It is not any of our concern if he's engaged or not. Go back to stretching or do you prefer running 30 laps around the court?"</p><p>The red-haired jumped down from his best friend, who finally had the chance to breathe. He then watched Kikumaru, slowly backing away and went back to his stretching partner. Oishi then averted his gaze back to Tezuka and asked about whether their module for the day is okay for him. Earning a nod, he went inside the court and asked the members to gather around.</p><p>"Echizen, where are you going?" he asked.</p><p>With a soft response, he excused himself to the toilet. As he was walking, he could feel his heart getting heavier at each thought. <em> 'Of course, he would be engaged. It must be that girl then. Well, that explains his reaction.' </em> he sighed and entered the restroom to wash his face.</p><p>Four days had passed since Atobe had seen Echizen. Sending text messages now and then, but he only got short responses. He had tried to meet up with him but got promptly refused, stating that he has a practice match scheduled with Rokkaku that day. He confirmed with Tezuka and indeed he was telling the truth. For some reason he felt annoyed, those he offered to have a practice match with them, in which Tezuka promptly accepted. After promising to discuss the scheduled date at a later time. Atobe ended the call and sighed as he sat laid back down to his bed.</p><p>It was already a month and a half passed and Keigo was starting to get confused why Ryoma was refusing to meet up with him. It was a week ago when he tried to visit his school after club activities, but the young lad already went home and didn't bother to inform him ahead of time, despite him texting Echizen about him coming to talk.</p><p>He was planning to inform him about the practice match between their school when they met up. But the lad always has something to do. He didn't pay it any mind at first, since it wasn't any of his business. But at the same time, he wanted to know about his plans. But as days went by, he was starting to think that the brat has been avoiding him.</p><p>The next day, the young heir decided to visit him at his home.</p><p>Standing in front of the Echizen's household, he rang the doorbell and waited to be invited inside. It wasn't too long for him to get in, since the cousin was there to greet him with a warm tea. He sat at the living and waited for Ryoma to get down. But instead, he was greeted by a four-legged furry family of theirs, who decided to jump on top of the table and stared back at his eyes.</p><p>He was about to raise his hand, to pat the cat on his head, however, the cat turned his head, and shrugged at him. Atobe stared at the cat, taken aback for the treatment. He continued to stare at the cat, who was ignoring his existence.</p><p>"Oh, looks like Karupin doesn't like you" Nanjirou laughed from the door when he came in to get a can of beer.</p><p>Atobe turned his head to the older man, "Well, we do have dogs at home. Must be why he hates me?"</p><p>Nanjirou chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. He hates you because you stole his Ryoma"</p><p>The young heir raised a brow, confused about what he meant but didn't pry to ask. He then turned his attention back to the cat, who had given him a side glance and shrugged again when their eyes met.</p><p>"Mada Mada Dana" Nanjirou chuckled as he opened the can and drank from his beer.</p><p>Seconds later, Ryoma finally descended from the stairs. He then entered the living room and frowned at the young heir. He took a seat in front of Karupin and took him to his arms. "What do you want?" he asked rudely, as he played with his cat's fur who was now purring.</p><p>"I was wondering if you have time to talk. So I came here to invite you out"</p><p>Ryoma glared at the man in front of him, as he gritted his teeth. "Sorry, but I am busy." The young Echizen was about to stand up, but he Atobe had asked him again. Nanjirou, who was listening to their conversation, could sense that something was wrong, decided to leave after grabbing for Karupin from his son's arms.</p><p>"Looks like you two need to talk." The older man cheerily spoke as he left them alone.</p><p>Ryoma took a deep breath and sat back down. He then crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Look, fine. We can talk. There's no need to go out for a chat."</p><p>Atobe nodded his head in understanding.</p><p>"So what do you want to talk about?" the dark green haired lad asked again, wondering if the young heir came here to tell him about his Fiance. But, his frown got worse when he spoke about something else.</p><p>"I wanted to ask what is your reason for avoiding me and canceling our plans." The young heir asked while observing the frown from the younger boy's face. He started to wonder if he had done something bad, after concluding with how Ryoma's eyes had started to glare at him.</p><p>"Did I perhaps do something bad. That's why you are looking at me like that right now?" he asked curiously. His arms, leaning on top of the table.</p><p>Ryoma was a bit surprised and averted his eyes away from him. He then unfolded his arms, and placed them on his lap, as he grips his knuckles tight. He then took another deep breath, as he closed his eyes and decided to speak the thoughts that have been weighing him after finding out that he has a fiance.</p><p>"You know, I take back what I said a month ago, and we should probably end this kind of relationship"</p><p>Atobe frowned from his response and asked why. Ryoma was a bit skeptical if he should point out that he knew he had a fiance, and he is the only heir of the Atobe corp. Thus he decided to end the pain now while he wasn't too deep with him yet.</p><p>"I just thought that it would be easier that way when the time comes"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Ryoma stared back at him and raised a brow. "You are aware that you are the only heir of your family business right? And I doubt you're parents will be happy to know that he is having sex with a man. I know you're not gay, but I don't want to cause problems with you. So let's just end it here"</p><p>"Huh? What are you talking about? What do my parents have anything to do with my decisions"</p><p>Ryoma gritted his teeth, as he glared at the man in front of him. He then stood up from his chair. "Anyways, this conversation is now closed. Thank you very much for all your help, and I am really grateful for it." and with that, Ryoma started to leave. He was about to exit the living room when a hand was wrapped around his wrist.</p><p>The young heir was pissed, as he grabbed for the younger lad. He then harshly turned him to face him, as he glared back at him.</p><p>"You know, I am tired of being pushed around by you, and this time. I won't allow you to do that." Atobe responded with anger evident in his tone. "-and for your information. My parents have no right to what I decided to do since this is my life and not theirs. If they have a problem with it, they can just throw me away and I don't care"</p><p>"Also, I am being kind to you, and treating you nicely with you treating me this way is unacceptable. I think there is a deep reason why you are doing this, and I think you are only using my family as an excuse to break things off with me. So tell me now, while I am able to calm myself."</p><p>Ryoma glared back and averted his eyes from his. His knuckles were now turning white, as Atobe had refused to let him go. He was silent for a bit until Atobe asked him again. Tears started to gather in his eyes, sue to shock from being pushed to his back, and pain from his wrist. With his lid almost tipping off, he shook his hand away and shouted in anger.</p><p>"Then, mind telling me why you kept your fiance a secret?" Ryoma shouted in anger, now holding his wrist from Atobe's tight hold.</p><p>Atobe raised a brow and was looking shocked. He then repeated his words as he asked. "Fiance? Huh?" the words left out from his mouth dumbly. Before Atobe could explain himself, Nanjirou was already by the door, looking disappointed at them.</p><p>He then turned his attention to the young heir and asked. "Atobe, you have a Fiance?"</p><p>Ryoma, who heard his father's voice, glared back at his Dad after realizing that he was listening to their conversation.</p><p>Atobe was perplexed, raising a brow, looking at Ryoma to his Father, and then shook his head. "I don't remember having a Fiance, and I assure you that I do not have a fiance"</p><p>Nanjirou raised a brow and looked at his son.</p><p>"That's a lie. Someone from your school heard it that you have one" Ryoma rebuked, as he harshly waved his hand in a way to dismiss his statement. Ryoma then steps back, after watching their reaction to him. "Someone heard it from your school so I." He trailed off, starting to get embarrassed after watching his Father's teasing grin at him. With a huff, he turned around and left after picking up Karupin in his arms.</p><p>"Ryoma is so in love" Nanjirou sang out as he teased his younger son. He then started to chuckle as he averted his eyes to Atobe and soon the smile was off from his face. "Oh my god. Looks like this will be a long way to go" he sighed and left, leaving a confused Atobe behind.</p><p>Another week has passed, and Atobe has been feeling out of it. After his visit to the Echizen's, he has been left confused by what Nanjirou had meant, furthermore, he was confused about why the young Echizen suddenly turned red and ran away. He tried to call Echizen days after that, but the brat kept on ignoring his calls.</p><p>He was sitting on one of their benches while intending to watch his team practice. However, his mind kept on getting off track. With a sigh, he stood up and left to return to their club room. Once he arrived, he closed the door and sat at the couch he bought for himself. Placing his elbow to the armrest, and leaned his chin to the back of his staring off space. He kept on sighing as he was deep in his thoughts, that he failed to notice one of his trusted friends to enter the room.</p><p>"Anything wrong Atobe?" Oshitari Yuushi asked curiously at their captain. But got no response aside from another sigh. The bespectacled man shook his head and walked closer to the young heir. "Earth to Atobe Keigo. Can you hear me?" But still, no response, as the man had closed his eyes.</p><p>He was starting to get annoyed for being ignored, he decided to shake him by his shoulders. He then let out an annoyed sigh, as he was successful in finally grabbing his attention.</p><p>"Oh, Oshitari. You're here. Do you need something from me?"</p><p>Oshitari just stared back at him in disbelief, was his presence that small, that he didn't hear or noticed the door opening and closing at all? He thought to himself. "Is there something wrong?" he finally asked, after releasing a fake cough.</p><p>Atobe then sat properly on the couch and leaned on the backrest. "Nothing. Why do you ask?" he shrugged and stood up. He was about to pick up his phone from his locker, hoping that he should receive a response from his last message.</p><p>"Well, you've been checking your phone a lot more than usual, and you aren't exactly focused during practice."</p><p>The young heir stopped his actions and thought about what he said. "Was I really that unfocused?"</p><p>Oshitari turned his attention to his friend and pointed his finger to his hand. "Yup, and look you're checking your phone right now, even though club activities are still going on."</p><p>Atobe frowned and placed his phone back inside his locker. "So? nothing wrong with it."</p><p>"May I remind you, that you have asked us not to use our phone during club activities. Unless it will be something important?"</p><p>Atobe widened his eyes and took a deep breath then sighed. "Am I really acting not like myself recently?"</p><p>Oshitari nodded his head in response. "Did something happen?"</p><p>Atobe took a seat back to the couch and slumped. "Something happened you say." he sighed again. He took a long pause for a while before he decided to speak again. He then averted his eyes to Oshitari and asked, "I will be telling you something but is it possible for you to keep this a secret?"</p><p>Oshitari smiled, "Haven't I always?"</p><p>Atobe grinned back, as he started to explain his situation with the young Seigaku brat. However, he decided to keep Echizen's name a secret, as he didn't want to make it awkward towards them.</p><p>Oshitari remained silent as he listened patiently to his friend. Nodding his head in understanding, he then nonchalantly pointed out. "Isn't that plain obvious that you like them? Also, it sounds to me that they like you too"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Well, who would bother to spend time with them, and offer to help that person if you don't like them? Despite you stating that that person is annoying and a bother, but you're filled with thoughts about them. You even went to their house uninvited and checked your phone a lot, hoping to receive a text from them. Isn't that quite obvious already?"</p><p>As soon as Atobe heard those words, he was a bit doubtful thinking that he is in love with the young Echizen. However, he started to realize his actions, and his mind was indeed always occupied with him. He then placed a hand over his face and started to agree that he might just be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Currently, Atobe is annoyed. With his brows furrowed and arms folded in front of his chest, he unconsciously gripped his arm hard in anger. In short, he's jealous.</p><p>It was already the day of the practice match with Seigaku when Atobe noticed that the Echizen is still ignoring him. He thought that his last visit would have solved the issue. However, the dark green haired lad had continued to ignore him, and won't even bother looking at him when they talked. His eyes averted back to Seigakus' youngest regular currently talking with Tezuka.</p><p>They both just had a match earlier, and due to them enjoying their game, they got too serious that their teams started to cheer for them. After the match ended with Tezuka winning, Atobe started to notice the treatment Echizen was giving Tezuka.</p><p>His brows were frowning and his eyes glaring, as he observed them interact with each other. Though, he didn't fail to notice the side glances that he's been given by the younger lad. Atobe started to get pissed whenever the said lad would avert his eyes from him, every time they made contact. Annoyed and brimming with jealousy, he decided to approach them. However, he was left flabbergasted, when the young lad was suddenly grabbed by one of Echizen's senpai.</p><p>"Echizen, Let's go play doubles"</p><p>Echizen scowled at the offer and sighed. Not minding the arm draped around his shoulders.</p><p>"I think you might have forgotten. But you suck at doubles, Momoshiro-senpai"</p><p>"Huh? I don't want to hear that from you. I'm offering it to you so we can teach you doubles. Come on!" The second-year student responded back while dragging Echizen towards the other court where Hiyoshi and Gakuto were waiting for them.</p><p>Atobe watched them leave, his glaring eyes now staring back at the second year.</p><p>"Atobe? You need something?" Tezuka asked curiously as he approached his friend.</p><p>The young heir stared back at his friend who was raising a brow at him looking perplexed. He then finds himself in an awkward situation as he doesn't know what to say. With a deep breath and a bit embarrassed, "Sorry, I'll go to the clubroom for now" and then left.</p><p>Tezuka however, was very confused as he watched his friend leave.</p><p>As hours passed by, it was already time for them to leave after they exhausted themselves with matches and workouts with their visitors. Even after Atobe cooled off his head, his attention was still filled with the freshman and how he had interacted with his senpais during the afternoon.</p><p>Echizen was about to get inside the van when Atobe had called out his attention. He turned his head to the young heir and sighed. He walked towards him and asked what he wanted.</p><p>"I want you to stay for a while. I'll send you home after, I need to ask you something"</p><p>With a sigh, Echizen rejected his invitation. "Is that all?" without a response, he turned and was about to leave, but Atobe had grabbed his arm. "This will be the last time"</p><p>Echizen took his arm back and begrudgingly agreed after giving it some thought. He turned his attention to his team captain and informed him that he won't go home with them. His teammates were confused but agreed after hearing him say that he needed to talk with him, as he pointed a finger to Atobe.</p><p>Once the van had left, Echizen turned his attention to him. He then watched Atobe called from his phone and turned to the other regulars that were with him, informing them that he will leave first. It didn't take long for his car to arrive and had called out Echizen to get in after his driver opened the door for him.</p><p>Oshitari and some of the others were surprised but shrugged it off and went back to the club room to change.</p><p>Echizen continued to stare outside the car, waiting for him to speak. However, the young heir was silent. After hearing from Atobe assuring him that he doesn't have a Fiance, he felt embarrassed for assuming things. He was too embarrassed that he kept on ignoring his calls. He actually wanted to apologize today, but after seeing him for the first time again in weeks, he felt his body started to feel hot. Thus he decided to ignore and be far away from him as much as he could, thinking that he might go on heat. However, Atobe seems not to like the idea.</p><p>Once they reached the Atobe's mansion. Echizen was guided to the young heir's room. He looked around the room, a bit amazed at how big it was. Turning his attention to his left, he could see his big canopy bed. He then averted his eyes away from the bed, "Hey, can we speak in the living instead?" he asked awkwardly to find himself alone. He raised a brow and dropped his bag on the floor. His head was starting to get dizzy from the familiar smell that he's been longing for for hours.</p><p>Fortunately, he found a wide couch and sat on it, placing a hand over his nose to avoid smelling his scent. His cheeks started to turn flusher by the minute, as his breathing was starting to get ragged. He tried to control himself, not wanting to cause trouble as he promised. Grabbing a mask from his pocket, he wore it to cover the lower half of his face and started to rummage his bag after finding it discarded on the floor. He took out a bottle of pill that his dad had given him to drink and gulped two pills down. Putting it back inside his bag. He took a deep breath as he wore his mask properly again.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he heard his voice asked him, which made him flinch in surprise.</p><p>He abruptly stood up from the ground, and almost fell but was able to support himself. "I'm fine. But sorry, I need to leave" Echizen muttered, as he started to head out from the room, with his bag by his shoulder. However, Atobe stopped him from going and stood in front of him.</p><p>"I just want to ask you something"</p><p>Echizen started to feel anger, as he was not allowed to leave. After staying still and waiting for the young heir to speak. Atobe remained silent still, giving him an urge to just shove him out so he can leave. However he was left surprised when the said man had held him by his arms, and suddenly his mask was being pulled away from his face, and his lips being pressed with his. He was shocked and baffled by his actions. He started to feel the urge to kiss him back, as he frowned and tried himself to hold back. Fortunately, he was able to push the man off with the remaining strength he had and fell to the ground.</p><p>Atobe had his eyes wide opened after the younger lad had slapped him across his cheek. Looking down at the young lad, who instantly fell after slapping him. He then averted his eyes away from him in shame, thinking that it must be the reason why Echizen was avoiding him.</p><p>"Why the hell did you do that?" Echizen shouted in anger while covering the lower half of his face and trying to find his mask.</p><p>Atobe frowned, his anger starting to rise when he remembered how Echizen treated Tezuka. "Do you love Tezuka?" he suddenly asked. Leaving the younger man confused.</p><p>Echizen who just wanted to leave and have this done responded with 'Yes'.</p><p>With anger now evident in his eyes, Atobe averted his eyes back to Echizen and noticed the flushed face that he currently has, and looking so weak. He could see his ears turning into a cat-like form, and his tails appearing behind him.</p><p>"Don't tell me?"</p><p>"So what if I am. I want to go home" Echizen replied angrily, trying to stand up properly as he grabbed his bag and started to head towards the door.</p><p>"-and do you think I will allow you to go out in that state?"</p><p>"So what. I already told you I don't need your help"</p><p>Atobe frowned, thinking that Echizen might head to Tezuka's home instead to ask for help. "Ahn? Do you think that I will allow you to ask Tezuka for help?"</p><p>Echizen looked stumped as he stared at him confused by what he meant, he was about to rebuke his thoughts. But was surprised when he was suddenly being carried and threw him to the bed. He started to feel fear as he watched Atobe stand before him, taking off his clothes.</p><p>With terror in the younger lad's eyes, he tried to back up while using his bag to put distance between them. "I said I don't need your help. Let me go home" He cried in fear, scared of what Atobe might do to him. He was successful in putting a bit of a distance from him and turned his back. Hastily crawling awake to the edge so he can run away. However, he was grabbed by his back and pushed to the bed. He tried to struggle, as he was flipped to his back. Tears gathering in his eyes as he begged for him to stop.</p><p>Atobe had pressed his lips to his and bit his lips. Plunging his tongue inside as he swirled it with his. He started to feel drunk from his scent, as his heat started to spew out some sweet smell. With his hands on his, he had placed them on each side of his head. He started to kiss his neck after he was able to take off his jacket and clothes.</p><p>With lust in his eyes, he used his tongue to suck on his nipples. He could hear the younger lad begging him to stop, but it went out the other ear as he started to take off his pants. He then slowly used his hand to touch his crotch from his boxers and could feel the wetness through his hand.</p><p>Almost a minute passed and he noticed how Echizen stopped fighting back. A grin was placed on his lips, as he hovered above him and stared at his glassy eyes. The young heir pressed his lips to him again, as he confessed his feelings to him, and it didn't take long for him to hear a sob from the man under him.</p><p>The purpled haired man's eyes were wide, as he sat up looking shocked and surprised for what he had done. He instantly grabbed the blanket and covered the young lad with it. He then sat as far away as possible, looking regretful and in shame. He didn't know what to do, as he listened to the younger lad hastily dressing up and ran out from the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks had passed after the incident, and the young heir was currently staring at his books, working on his assignments with a defeated look on his face. His mind was filled with thoughts on how he should approach the young lad and he felt ashamed and guilty for his actions. </p><p>He wanted to make amends with Echizen, however, his calls had been ignored and his mails have been left seen. He grabbed for his phone again for the umpteenth time and checked his screen. He let out a sigh, seeing that he hadn't received new messages from his phone that he specifically bought just to have a way to contact him only.</p><p>Well, who could blame the young lad, when he was almost raped by him the last time they met. Of course he would be ignored, fortunately for him, he wasn’t reported to the police. </p><p>“Young Master?” his butler had called out worriedly, after calling his name repeatedly but got no response. The old man’s face was frowning with worry, as he decided to approach the young man to tap him by his shoulders. “Young Master?” he called out again while tapping him softly.</p><p>Atobe turned his head to the older man looking surprised. He then composed himself and asked what he wanted. </p><p>“I came here to inform you about your Mother’s arrival”</p><p>His eyes were wide after hearing his Mom was there. Standing up from his chair, he was about to go and greet her.</p><p>“Young Master, where are you going?”</p><p>Atobe frowned while opening his door. “To greet my Mother, of course. Why?”</p><p>“About that. I was about to inform you that she will arrive by next month, and your Mother informed me that she wants to go out with you when she arrives. So I wanted to ask if you have a specific date you want me to reserve for your Mother?”</p><p>The young heir felt his face heat in embarrassment. Clearing out his throat, he closed the door and sat back in his chair. “Is that so” he responded while picking up his pen. “Any day is fine whenever she wants to go out” </p><p>The old butler named, Michael, bowed his head and excused himself. After the door was closed. The seventeen-year-old lad propped up his elbows on top of his table and covered his face with his hands.</p><p>Echizen Ryoma was currently sitting on a bench in the tennis court that his Father built, behind the temple that he was currently looking after. His eyes were fixated on the ball being thrown from left to right by his Father and his Older Brother, who decided to visit his family.</p><p>“Hey Chibisuke, is something wrong?”</p><p>The younger man decided to ignore his brother and stood up, picking up his racket and a spare ball. He decided to throw his frustrations at the wall with tennis.</p><p>“Hey!” Ryoga called out, leaving his Father pouting after he purposely ignored the ball towards him. Ryoma could feel his brother standing behind him, but opted to ignore his presence. </p><p>“Chibisuke, I am talking to you”</p><p>“What’s this? Don’t want to play with your Big brother?” Nanjirou teased, sitting on the bench. A bit annoyed that he was ignored by his eldest. “Or could it be your having a lover's quarrel with that ‘Ore-sama’ young man? You shouldn’t be like that Young man…”</p><p>Ryoma flinched from his Father’s words as he continued hitting the wall, his father though continued to talk. As seconds passed by, he was starting to get annoyed with him speaking and decided to hit the ball hard to the wall. Making it bounce straight and hit his Father on the side of his face. </p><p>“You should be more like me. I am loving, caring, friendly, and furthermore a-” Nanjirou stopped mid-sentence, as he fell to his side and off the bench, his hand was immediately on his cheek as he scolded his son for hitting him using tennis.</p><p>The younger Echizen turned to his Father and smugly said. “I am not. Your head was just so big that it hit you right there” He then turned and left them alone, as he decided to return back to their home.</p><p>Ryoga who was silent while watching his brother hitting the wall harder and harder, while his father kept talking, decided to step back and watch. He then let out a loud laugh after watching the old man fall off the bench and to the ground.</p><p>‘Insensitive jerk’ Ryoma scowled as he got down from the stairs, still hearing his brother’s loud laughter from the court.</p><p>Once he got home, he directly went back inside his room and laid flat on his bed. His mind has been filled with thoughts about that day. Feeling betrayed and hurt from what Atobe had almost done to him. After that night, he decided to forget about that man, but his feelings had betrayed his mind. As he kept thinking about him for days. He wanted to talk with him, but at the same time, he doesn’t want to see him.</p><p>He heard his phone beeped from his table. Turning around, he sat up and looked at his phone from afar. He stood up from his bed and walked towards the table. He picked up his phone and sat on his chair. He started to access his phone and was surprised by the number of messages and calls that he got. Accessing his call logs, he could see some of his senpai’s calling him and his number listed repeatedly.</p><p>His brows frowned, as he opened the inbox icon to find messages from him, asking to meet up or talk so he can apologize properly. He decided to ignore those and threw his phone back inside the cabinet of his desk and went back to his bed.</p><p>Atobe Keigo hasn’t been in top performance since the whole week during class, tennis, or even during his duties as a student council president. He's been feeling remorseful and pathetic since that incident, and his calls and messages that have been ignored have made it worse, realizing how deep the cause of his action was.</p><p>“Atobe, you look like a company president who looked lost after losing their business” Came from Oshitari three days after that incident. He was sitting in his chair in the council room office, with his phone in front of him on top of his desk. Staring at it, hoping to get at least a response from all those messages that he sent.</p><p>“Don’t tell me that you like him?”</p><p>This earned his attention and looked out from his window to see two girls walking while carrying their bags and talking while giggling. He frowned at their words and turned his attention back to his phone. He placed his phone further away and started to read some documents that needed his attention.</p><p>An hour passed, and Atobe decided to head to the tennis club for practice. He stood in front of the clubroom and could hear the other members still talking inside. Opening the door, he went straight to his locker and changed his clothes.</p><p>“Hey, Atobe? Are you okay?” the dark blue-haired lad asked. </p><p>“I’m fine. Why?”</p><p>“The others have been saying that you’re getting worse each day.”</p><p>Atobe went silent for a minute and turned his attention to the other members. “How long are you guys going to stay? Hurry and go back to practice” He scolded. The other members stood up and started to head back to the courts leaving the two regulars alone.</p><p>Once the door closed, Oshitari couldn't help but asked him again if something was wrong. With a sigh, Atobe responded and shared his circumstances. “Looks like you’re right about my feelings Oshitari”</p><p>The bespectacled man grinned, “That’s good to know. So, have you confessed?”</p><p>Atobe pressed his lips thin and sighed. “I don’t think they will accept it, after what I have done to them a few weeks ago”</p><p>His friend raised a brow and asked what he had meant, but the team captain only went silent as he wore his jacket. Oshitari opened his bag and took out his racket. He then turned his eyes back to Atobe as he spoke, “It looks to me that they are the reason you are not quite yourself recently. If you have done something wrong shouldn’t you just go to them and sincerely apologize?”</p><p>The young heir grabbed his phone and placed it inside his pocket. “I have. I have been calling and sending them messages to talk, but they haven’t responded to any of them”</p><p>“Why not just go to their home, like what you’ve been doing? And properly apologize? Bring them flowers and their favorite food, or anything they want. Just be sincere when you do so”</p><p>The young heir smiled and nodded his head, after giving a thought to what he said. “You’re exactly right Oshitari. Why did I not think about that?” He then continued to bring out his other phone and dialed for his butler for his plan.</p><p>“Well, I exactly don’t know what you have done. But I hope that Echizen will forgive you this time” The other man smiled, as he left the clubroom. Leaving Atobe smirking after he heard his name from Oshitari’s lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 10</strong>
</p><p>A week has passed since his conversation with Oshitari. He tried to gather his courage as he sat inside his car, a few blocks away from Echizen's household. He pressed his lips together, his brows furrowed as he unconsciously massaged his chin.</p><p>"Young Master?" He heard the butler call for his attention.</p><p>Atobe raised his head and stared back at the worried look on the driver's face. "I'm alright. I'll give you a call when I am ready to leave"</p><p>The driver nodded his head. Atobe then grabbed the bouquet of flowers and got out of his car. He can see wandering eyes staring at him, as he carried the flowers carefully when he started to walk. He could hear whispers and people wondering why a rich young lad carrying flowers is in their area.</p><p>It didn't take more than ten minutes for him to arrive at Echizen's house. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly, making the people pass by hurrying on their steps. He then slowly raised a finger and pressed the doorbell beside the gate.</p><p>It wasn't long when he could hear someone speak from the speaker.</p><p>"Yes, yes. Who is it?" came from the lousy greeting by a male.</p><p>"Good day, I am here for Ryoma" he responded back, earning a flat silence in response.</p><p>"Ryoma's not here. You can leave", the masculine voice coming from the speaker responded back, a bit annoyed from the sound of their tone.</p><p>Before he could ask for his whereabouts, he heard some shuffling from the other end.</p><p>"Sorry about that Atobe. Come in, come in. Ryoma is here. Don't mind what he said just now"</p><p>This time a female voice spoke out, 'must be the cousin' he thought as he entered the gate after he heard a click sound from the inside. He stood in front of the front door waiting for them to open, it wasn't a minute later that the door opened and was greeted by a blue-haired woman.</p><p>"Sorry about just now Atobe. Ryoma is upstairs. I'll go call him. Come in first and wait in the living room."</p><p>As soon as she said those words, she left and went up the stairs. He then walked towards the living room, only to be greeted by the older brother.</p><p>"Yo, and here I thought I won't be seeing you anymore" Ryoga rolled his eyes, as he slumped his head back and sighed.</p><p>Annoyed, Atobe raised a brow. "Well, Nice to see you again Ryoma's older brother. I thought you already left for America. But I guess, being Bro-con must be hard for you."</p><p>"I am not. I just don't want you around Ryoma"</p><p>"Sad to say, But I will continue to stick by him unless we both get tired of each other. But I doubt that will ever happen"</p><p>Ryoga's smirk widened, "such confidence from a man who just did something to my brother." he then stood up from the chair and walked closer to the purple-haired man. "Let me tell you this. If you tried something to him, I'll make sure it will be the death of you"</p><p>There was a cough inside the room, earning both the boy's attention. Ryoma was currently standing in front of the two, looking confused and annoyed by what greeted him. "What are you doing here?" he asked his guest.</p><p>Atobe composed himself, as he stood up properly. Though he was left frozen in the spot when he can't bring words out properly.</p><p>With a sigh, Ryoma turned to his brother and asked him to leave. With a pout, the older man did so after sending another glare to the guest. Once Ryoga was out, Ryoma waited for Atobe to speak up. His eyes then wondered at the flowers he was carrying.</p><p>"Those flowers?"</p><p>"These are for you"</p><p>"And you think flowers will make me forgive you?"</p><p>Ryoma crossed his arms and asked him again. "What do you want?"</p><p>Atobe bit the inside of his cheeks, as he prepared himself to be rejected after minutes of thinking about possible situations running inside his head. "I just want to apologize properly"</p><p>Echizen frowned, his eyes avoiding his. He let out a loud breath and turned around. "If that's all, leave," he ordered and was about to leave the room. However, his arm was held by warm hands.</p><p>"Just for a minute at least, and after that, I promise that I won't bother you anymore"</p><p>Echizen scowled and released a deep breath. "Fine, I'll go change first and we can talk somewhere else" he agreed, noticing the eyes of his Father peeking from the slightly opened door. The younger lad harshly opened the sliding door, surprising his father who was listening in on their conversation and was ignored by his youngest.</p><p>Atobe remained silent as he was left with the younger lad's father looking at him curiously.</p><p>"You guys are still fighting?" Nanjirou asked with a raised brow, and arms crossed in front of his chest.</p><p>The younger lad remained silent with guilt. But suddenly remembered the flowers he just bought. "This. He took out his hand, and handed the flowers to the older man"</p><p>"Oh, how kind of you. But sadly I am already taken"</p><p>Atobe sweatdropped from his statement, not knowing what to say as he just stared at the older man taking the flowers and flung them by his shoulders. "Well, I'll gladly accept your flowers" The older man grinned, chuckling from the younger man's reaction.</p><p>"Anyway, want some coffee?"</p><p>"It's fine, Echizen. I mean Ryoma asked for us to talk somewhere"</p><p>Nanjirou pouted from the response and just shrugged. "Oh, I see. Then you better do it seriously" He smiled, as he turned around and started to head inside the kitchen.</p><p>Atobe stared at Nanjirou's back, confused by what he meant. It wasn't long though when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and was greeted with a frown by the youngest Echizen. With a curt 'Let's go' from the younger lad. He started to follow Ryoma from behind and noticed a racket that he's holding. They soon left the house and started walking somewhere until they arrived at the temple and are now standing in front of a tennis court.</p><p>"This is?"</p><p>He ignored his question and turned his attention to the older man "Where's your racket? We'll talk if you win a match from me"</p><p>Atobe smirked, as Kabaji suddenly arrived. "I had a hunch, so.." seconds later. The wind started to get stronger, making the younger lad raise his head to find something falling off from a jet. A few seconds later, a bag arrived tied to a parachute and landed just a few steps away from the court. Kabaji walked towards the bag and brought it towards Atobe, who accepted them with a smirk and took out his racket.</p><p>Echizen rolled his eyes at him and stood inside the court, waiting for his opponent to prepare. "As always you like to show off."</p><p>Atobe scoffed and smirked. "If it's a way for you to forgive me" he slowly raised his hand and snap his fingers. It wasn't that long when flower petals started to fall off above them.</p><p>The younger lad could only stare in disbelief, and annoyance as he stared at the flowers flowing with the wind.</p><p>"I don't even want to bother asking" he muttered and raised a brow at his opponent, who was still smirking at him. "I'm not sure if you're trying to ask forgiveness or trying to piss me off. But if you win a match from me, we'll talk. If you don't, then we won't" He reminded him as he started to bounce the ball from the ground.</p><p>"Fine then, I'll make sure that I will win"</p><p>Echizen formed a smirk from his lips and started to serve the ball towards Atobe.</p><p>Few hours had passed, it was already night time when Nanjirou was asked by his wife about their youngest. The older man just shrugged and gave her the letter that he found from the shoe cabinet. Rinko could only chuckle at the message that Ryoma had left before he went to play tennis with the young heir.</p><p>The next day, the head of the Echizen family was busy flipping his magazine while playing with their cat. When he was suddenly called out by his oldest son.</p><p>"Dad, I want to ask you something," Ryoga asked, scowling at his father.</p><p>"Ask, what?"</p><p>"Why did you lie about the curse? There's no such thing as turning into a cat if your love isn't reciprocated"</p><p>"Oh, that. I just wanted to play cupid"</p><p>"You are really an idiot!" Ryoga glared at his father and ignored his plea for help as the old man was now being scolded by his wife. After she noticed the magazine he was reading.</p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, the ending was boring but Atobe was too extra.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>